drimareunfandomcom-20200213-history
Orng Lonkovic
"the pizza was not chhese" You're traveling through another di'm'''ension, a dimension not only of paint and speakonia, '''b'ut of memes. A journey into a wondrous land w'h'''ose boundaries are that only li'm'i'''t'ed to what a rando'm' gu'y' fee'l'''s like. That's the signpost up ahead - your next stop. Nootmare. But throughout this entire world of white space and en'd'less yoinks, there is another entity that has more intelligence than any of the other clown beings, although that isn't saying much.This is Orng Lonkovic. Orng is a nightmaren that used to exist only in this realm of mspaint land, living as an exaggeration of Malice's "worse" character traits of being the pathetic edgy 90's clown man but still being better than him in every way. Only due to a freak experiment were the two able to finally cross paths, leading to a never-ending bitch fest that would continue without end. Crazy Origins Back before the date of 1 April, 2016, there was nothing, but then, in a mar'v'elous flash of lig'h't, the inter'n'et shat out Noots, and with Noots, came an explosion of colorful characters. One of the first being this strange clown creature of noodle arms and came ready to bring his memes to the world. Orn'g''' lived in mspain't' land, everything is mspaint.exe and everyone lives in off-color pixels and j'ust d'o really st'u'''pid things as that's all they live for. So'm'ewhere alo'n'g the line, he found himself a girlfriend, whose name was Lmao. And due to a freak accident involving a craz'y''' anti-America conspiracy codenamed: 21110121935 which end'ed' with Lmao getting the "High Quality Rip", but she 'c'ouldn't stop dying so s'h'e died again, then she died again, and then died again, and then died again, and then died again, and then died again, and then again, again, and so on. Now she's too dead. This would mark the first time there would be a "high quality rip" in this magic world, and as a result, this would devastate Orng for years to come, until he found peace by taking and adventure and experiencing the beauty that he could only explain by screaming "kpmyldsujohbmyldZCS9GUD0O1l" out the top of his lungs. And now with the slightest amount of sadness gone, he decided to go and create this amazing plan to go and get her out of the 111th level of death, but when he began, he realized he had to solve a "complex" puzzle devised by the Grand Father. and as such he needed to go get help some one of his friends. But considering how most of his friends are either really dumb and/or nonexistent, he had to get help from the only friend willing to help him, the mad super-genius robot scientist, Ms. Roboto. Ms. Roboto was willing to help him find his deader girlfriend, granted he works for her for a menial pay of 5 peso, as her last "apprentice" died from otherworldly experiences involving three other clown people and bunch of spoopy ghosts. She forgot his name, but only remembered he was some red dude with a goatee and no limbs. Wasn't much of a talker. Then she lost a ham and cheese loving clown who also ended up dying from peanut allergies inside a hidden shack. As they worked together, Ms. Roboto gave up on trying to help Orng with his girlfriend problem, so she decided to make a portal to an alternate reality so that she could have someone to help them solve this issue while she could secretly take over that world and replace all the food with Hawaiian pizza and blueberry muffins. however, a critical error occurred testing this as she only misread the third operators journal as "oprate manuel" and as a result, Orng was sucked into the portal and taken throughout all the horrors of inter-dimensional travel, whether it be the hall of 1000 cartoon jellyfishes or the absolute horror that he saw happen to his friends that he could only classify as the "the vacuum succ" Upset that this huge error occurred, Roboto would then go invite their mutual friend Radcist, the fire hating clown man to help solve this conundrum, But what they actually did was just sat and chill, smoke weed, make memes, find the crystal skull, and do evil things like set off alarms at the middle of the night when people are sleeping while waiting for him to eventually come back. They are still waiting. Honestly, Roboto then tells Radcist that the only reason she wants Orng back is because he owes her 50 bucks for that one trip to Auto Swag they took a couple months back. If not, then she might resort to stealing the crown jewel of Carlanida or some shit. As time went on, Orng found himself to be in a forest. A forest that existed in a different world, one that looked a lot bigger, and as he wandered around this forest, he noticed it to be somewhat more high quality, almost as if there was an actual environment there, and while impressed, he encounters the worse thing in his life. some idiot with a similar look. Someone was biting his style! Everything about him was awful, whether it be his clowinsh face, his shitty 90s lingo, the voice that made him cringe, and his stupid fucking Dilbert tie. And nuh-uh, bruh, he's going to show them what for! And so he ran for a nearby album of "Groove Is In The Heart" By Dee-Lite and started playing that shit really loudly, and then yelling at him calling him a "fuccboi",causing a large scuffle to endure. This scuffle would soon end when a giant ship with a dead pirate man came out of nowhere and took all their cool shit leaving them in the desert to resolve their differences. And while they somewhat solved their issue, they never really got over their constant infighting and as time went on, these two losers started to try to constantly outdo each other whilst honestly wasting everyone elses time because of their own edginess to absolutely no end. Moral is, if you're fighting yourself, you're just wasting your time and hitting yourself. Relationships Malice Orng and Malice are literally two sides of the same coin at this point. Orng believes that he's better than Malice and Malice believes he's better than Orng in every way, leading them to do really stupid things to prove it, however since Orng lives in a world of mspaint, he literally takes it up multiple levels, taking his pizza and tainting his drink with his Orng mug, and despite absolutely hating Malice, he's actually become pretty good frenemies with his "copy", yet neither of them will get their head stuck out their ass. Ms. Roboto Ms. Roboto is his only friend as literally everyone else doesnt like him, because of his strange aroma of Hawaiian Pizza, and since he's the only one willing to deal with Ms. Roboto's diabloical schemes of world domintation, he finds himself being dragged along and having to do horrible things just to survive. Rumor has it he's still getting over "The Schwifty Incident of '94". NEW FACT: This motherfucker eats pizza crust first. He used to have a habit of eating it from the side. The monster.